1. Technical Field
The present application is related to pacemakers and pacemaker leads, and more particularly to pacemakers and pacemaker leads using carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Pacemakers are a kind of electrical therapy apparatuses which can be implanted into an organ or a tissue of human beings to treat the organ or the tissue of human beings. The pacemaker generally includes a power, a pulse generator and an electrode line. An electrical pulse signal can be generated by the pulse generator and transported to an organ or a tissue by the electrode line for stimulating the organ or the tissue. Thus, dysfunctions of the organ or the tissue of human beings can be treated.
However, when the pacemaker is implanted into the organ or the tissue of human, an excessive fibrotic tissue growth can take place on the electrode line, thus making the electrode line difficult to be removed from the organ or the tissue of human beings after therapy. Additionally, a conductor in the electrode line is made of metal or alloy and the conductor has small diameter, so a mechanical strength of the electrode line is low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a pacemaker and a pacemaker lead, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.